Losing Him
by princesspomegranate
Summary: A sequel to 'Five Kisses' and 'Mischief, Magic and Fidelity'. See how Loki and Sigyn cope with the events of 'Thor' and their aftermath. Pre-Avengers. LokixSigyn.
1. A Coronation Interrupted

**Author's Note: Well hello there. :) Finally got a chance to start writing this. :D**

**For those of you who haven't read anything from me before, this is a sequel to some of my other LokixSigyn stories, a series that starts with 'Five Kisses'. The list and order of stories in the series are at the bottom of my profile. It's probably quite important that you read them before you read this as some things may not make as much sense otherwise. The only ones that you could probably get away with not reading are the M-rated fics as they're pretty much pure lemons. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you'll read them and come back to read this. :)**

**This story is set during and after the events of **_**Thor**_**, and follows only Sigyn and Loki's parts in the story. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Sigyn waited outside of the doors to Odin's Hall. She was wearing a long green dress with a gold trim that seemed far more formal than those she usually wore. That was because it had been specially made for the occasion, and it was beautiful; but all Sigyn noticed about it at that moment was that the fringe of her sleeve was getting gradually more and more creased as she nervously fiddled with it.

She knew that Loki was meeting Thor before his coronation and she had spent the last twenty minutes waiting for her husband to come to her. The two brothers had been on reasonably good terms for the moment, which surprised Sigyn somewhat. She had thought that Loki would have been a little less friendly with Thor after hearing news of the coronation, but he hadn't been. Sigyn knew it bothered him though; she was just surprised that he wasn't outwardly showing it.

After another few minutes however, she saw Loki approaching and a glimmer of relief washed over her. He was decked out in his armour; he was even wearing his helmet. In truth, he looked rather magnificent; you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at his face though. Sigyn frowned as he approached her. Maybe he was showing his unhappiness more than she thought.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes with a fleeting smirk and answered, "I'm fine."

But she was still unconvinced and a little worried- and her expression showed it.

"We all knew that this day was coming Sigyn. It's fine."

She pulled a face at him. For some reason she just didn't quite believe him.

"Are you sure?"

Loki's smirk returned and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"So concerned for me, little Sigyn. This should be a happy day," he said quietly.

She didn't reply to that. Mostly because she knew that Loki didn't actually think that there _was_ much to be happy about on this day.

* * *

As they entered Odin's Hall, Sigyn couldn't help but look around at the assembled crowd. The hall was packed with far more people than Sigyn had ever seen in there, even during other ceremonies. And everyone was present for Thor's coronation.

Loki led her, arm in arm, through the long walkway to the head of the hall where they had been instructed to stand. Numbers of people nodded and greeted them as they passed, but only because they were a royal couple. There wasn't the joy in their well-wishes and claps that they heralded at the sight of the God of Thunder. Neither Loki or Sigyn minded about that however; or so Sigyn thought.

At the head of the hall, Sigyn noticed that the Allfather was sat in his throne, seemingly as regal and all-knowing as usual. Odin gave Loki and Sigyn the tiniest of smiles as they stopped in front of him and bowed. Loki's expression remained unreadable though as he returned his father's gaze.

Sif and the Warriors Three stood on one side of Odin, and Frigga stood on the other. Loki and Sigyn joined Frigga, standing behind the Queen as they waited for Thor to make his entrance. Sigyn couldn't miss the subtle look between Frigga and Loki that told her that the Queen was worried about him too.

And she couldn't help but let it worry her all the more because she knew that Thor's coronation bothered her husband. His brother was becoming King and he wasn't. This wasn't going to help the way that Loki constantly compared himself to Thor; and he always seemed to feel that he came up short too. That was _before_ Thor was crowned, she had no idea how Loki would act afterwards. So Sigyn thought that she had a right to be worried.

She smiled reassuringly when Loki looked at her, but she got nothing in return. And his expression remained a mask as a roar of cheers and applause from the assembled throng told those at the front that Thor had finally entered. When they were eventually able to see Thor over the mass of people, Sigyn observed that he was grinning, holding Mjolnir high.

It seemed he was allowing the cheering crowd's happiness get the better of him, and that he was letting his own joy overshadow any regard for his brother's feelings. _Not that Thor has ever noticed that Loki feels this way about him and his triumphs_, she thought somewhat bitterly.

That was why Sigyn spent most of the ceremony staring at her husband. She was watching for any subtle expression that might indicate how he was feeling, that might tell her how she would need to act around him after the ceremony. How she could cheer him up.

But those thoughts almost vanished from her mind, as did the cheers and joy from the crowd, as soon as Odin looked up and uttered the words, "Frost Giants."

It was as if a flame had been lit in a forest. Those two little words sparked an uproar amongst every Asgardian in the hall, inspiring panic in a crowd of people. Because if Odin said that there were Frost Giants, then it meant that they were close.

Sigyn looked to Loki immediately, her eyes going wide as they settled on her husband. She wasn't panicking like most of the others in the Hall, but that didn't mean that the notion didn't frighten her.

Loki turned around to her after meeting his father and brother's eyes. It was their job to protect the realm, and it was obvious that they were going to do their job now. But Sigyn noticed that there was something a little too composed about her husband's face- and it made her suspicious.

She knew that Loki had been acting altogether too well-behaved that day, but she had just thought that maybe he was acting happy for Thor's sake, or maybe that he was just choosing to be pleasant. As Sigyn thought about it now though, it seemed far too good to be true. _He wouldn't have, would he? _she thought. But a small voice in the back of her mind answered_, It's Loki; of course he would_.

"_Surely_ not Frost Giants, Loki-" she started, but he swiftly cut her off.

"Go back to our rooms, Sigyn. It's not safe."

It wasn't a suggestion. And the expression on his face told her that this wasn't a matter that was up for discussion. So Sigyn frowned and turned away from him quickly. Sometimes, she knew, one had to pick their battles, and Sigyn decided that she would talk to her husband after the Frost Giants had been dealt with.

She found her way through the numbers of panicking people; a task that was far easier after she bumped into Njal and he helped her to navigate her way through the crowd. Having a guard to direct her safely through was certainly useful, she thought.

Sigyn trudged back to her and Loki's rooms after she'd found her way clear of the Hall. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on. All she knew was that if Loki was responsible for letting the Frost Giants into Asgard, then he was going to get an earful later. Sigyn would make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! :) Happy Holidays in case I don't get to update before Christmas (I'm working for the next three days- yes, including Christmas Eve. Though I am dressing up as an elf, so... :P)**

**Kit xx**


	2. What's Done Is Done

Sigyn was pacing back and forth in her and Loki's rooms. Dealing with the Frost Giants was taking far longer than she had thought it would, and that wasn't helping the fretful feeling she got at the notion of Loki, Thor and Odin being anywhere near any Frost Giants. She was so anxious that she couldn't even sit down or relax as she waited for Loki to return. And she was waiting for a long time.

As such, any number of maddening thoughts were running through her mind. _Perhaps they had to go far away to find the Frost Giants- or perhaps there were a lot of them. Perhaps someone's been hurt. Perhaps _Loki_ has been hurt. _Anything could have happened and Sigyn had no idea. She would have gone to investigate if she had any idea where they were.

It wasn't until a maid came in to speak to her that she found out what had happened in the Vault. As shocked as she was, she was still worried, because, even then, there was still no sign of her husband. _Where on Asgard is he?_ she frowned, confused.

When Loki finally came in, his eyes were trained on the floor. He didn't even look up as an apprehensive Sigyn called his name.

"Loki!"

She ran to the door and worriedly cupped his face in her hands, looking over him to make sure that he was okay. But Loki said nothing as she hugged him fiercely. He did look up at her though, noting the concern in her features.

"You're alright?" she asked quickly.

She looked up in time to see him nod. Somewhat relieved, Sigyn then did something that her husband did not expect. She grabbed his shoulders, pushed herself back for him and smacked him repeatedly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Loki asked, more than slightly surprised.

"You didn't come back!"

He stared.

"I had to hear about what happened in the Vault from a maid. _A maid_, Loki," she scowled.

"Look-"

"Why didn't you come back straight away?" Sigyn demanded. "You should have known how worried I would be!"

Loki frowned. _This is going to be interesting to explain_, he thought as he momentarily looked to the floor.

"Thor has been banished," he said quietly.

Sigyn's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth fell open slightly.

"He _what_?"

"He's been banished," Loki repeated in the same solemn voice.

"What- why? Was it _him_ that let the Frost Giants into Asgard?"

Loki blinked.

_ That's a thought... Not a correct one, but still, _hethought. _Maybe she'll forget her suspicion that it was me..._ simultaneously flitted through his mind, though he didn't linger on that.

"No; but he wanted revenge on the Jotuns for thinking that they could just waltz into Asgard."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as he readied himself to continue his explanation. Sigyn had yet to hear the worst of it, after all.

"But surely that's no cause for banishment?" she enquired with a deep frown etched into her features. "Just wanting revenge can't be enough for such a drastic measure, can it?"

Loki sighed again and tilted his head to the side.

"Well..."

She could immediately hear something strange in his voice that told her something else had clearly happened to result in Thor's banishment.

"What?" she asked tentatively.

_ Here we go..._

"We went to Jotunheim," Loki admitted finally.

Sigyn hit him again, harder this time. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was unreal; but this was something that was too serious for even Loki to make up.

"You did _what?_"

"Sigyn, please," he frowned.

"No, Loki. Tell me what happened."

He sighed once more. Her voice had that _I'm-not-going-to-give-up-until-you-tell-me-exactly-what-happened-and-I-will-yell-at-you-until-you-do _tone that he was so used to.

"Let me sit down first," he said.

She scowled and waited, folding her arms. As he went to sit in his chair she followed him and stood in front of him. _Persistent as ever_, he thought.

"Well?" she persevered, her seriousness reaching the rebuking glare she was giving him.

He took a long breath.

"Thor was angry about the Frost Giants and he sought to determine why they came to Asgard."

Loki conveniently left out the fact that it had been him who had planted the idea in Thor's mind. He didn't need Sigyn knowing that or he'd never hear the end of it. And she would blame him just like he knew that Sif and the Warriors Three already wanted to.

"Unfortunately, Thor could not control his temper and we ended up fighting the Jotuns," he continued.

"Loki, _surely_ you didn't?" she gasped.

He nodded solemnly.

"I almost talked us out of the situation, but one of the Jotuns insulted Thor and... well, you know Thor. He just couldn't let it go," Loki said, somewhat bitterly. "We fought well, but we were outnumbered. It was my father that saved us in the end; but I fear that Thor may have broken the peace between our worlds."

Sigyn stared. She knew that Thor could act impulsively and without thinking, especially when he had been insulted. _But how could he risk the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim? _she wondered. That was a step too far, she knew.

"My father banished him to Midgard for his thoughtlessness and selfishness," Loki concluded, heaving another sigh.

Sigyn bent down to where he sat and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Loki, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

She looked at him curiously. Thor was Loki's brother, surely he cared about what had happened?

"Thor may have just restarted a war that it took so many lives to end," Loki said blankly.

"But banishment?"

"It is the punishment that my father believes that he deserves right now; no matter how much we all dislike it."

She frowned. She hated the thought that Thor had been banished, but Loki did have a point. What if Thor _had _started another war with the Frost Giants? She shivered; that was not something that she wanted to even think about.

"He's still your brother," she reasoned sadly.

"There's nothing anyone can do about it. What's done is done," Loki said finally, apparently ending their conversation.

Sigyn frowned. She couldn't think about this situation anymore, especially while Loki was acting so callously in regard to his brother. She had the feeling that he wasn't going to be sympathetic to his plight if she continued their discussion and decided that it was best to let the matter drop, at least for now.

"I'm going to bed, Loki. Please come."

She wanted to distract him. This wasn't a place she wanted his mind dwelling. But he just looked at her for a moment, watching as she stood up and held a hand out for him.

"I will join you soon," was all that he replied with.

But he didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Hope you're all having a great day! :) I've been up since half past four this morning so I got this next chapter written for you lovely people. Sorry it's a bit short, but that's just how the story goes.**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you think about how this is going, and if you're liking the story so far, so please do let me know. :)**

**Kit xx**


	3. It Takes Time To Process

**Author's Note: Hey guys, just to let you know, the song Sigyn is playing is Olafur Arnalds' **_**Allt Varð Hljótt**_** and can be listened to here: www .youtube. COM watch ?v=J3E2dflgzfA (just remove the spaces and turn COM lowercase- it's the only way it would let me provide the link). Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Loki could hear the sad song being played as he approached their rooms. Sigyn had become quite the proficient of her instrument now; the song that she played wasn't helping to improve his mood however. Looking saddened and exhausted, Loki entered their rooms to find Sigyn playing her violin as she waited for him.

Sigyn stopped playing as soon as she noticed her husband; the way that Loki didn't say anything as he slumped down in his chair made her pause immediately. She could tell that something wasn't right. Though, in truth, not much had been right since Thor's coronation had been interrupted.

No one as of yet had figured out how the Frost Giants had made it into Asgard, but with Thor gone and a war looming, that wasn't necessarily the first concern of the Asgardian royal family. And, in that moment, that was more true than Sigyn knew.

"What happened?" Sigyn asked.

She noticed the look on her husband's face and knew that the answer was not going to be one that she liked. She put her violin back in its case and perched on the arm of his chair. Loki didn't look up, but his eyes were glazed over and hooded by heavy lids. The mood Loki was in was worrying Sigyn more than anything else; she rarely saw him look so dejected.

In a monotone voice, Loki replied, "The Allfather has entered the Odinsleep."

Sigyn's eyes widened. That could not be good. They were on the verge of a war with Jotunheim and now their king was effectively comatose. And this blow came right after Thor's banishment. Asgard was in a very weakened state right now, and that would soon be obvious to all the realms if they weren't careful.

"Oh..." was all Sigyn managed in reply.

Loki nodded slowly. For some reason that she couldn't fathom, he wouldn't look at her though.

"Loki, are you sure that's all that's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand gently on his forearm.

"I told you-"

"No, you didn't. I can _tell_ that's not _all_ that's wrong."

She spoke softly, as if she was trying to keep him calm. In truth, she knew that that was probably the best way to get information out of him when he looked so miserable. But Loki frowned at her and briefly wondered when she had learnt to read him so well

"We were arguing at the time," Loki reluctantly admitted after a while.

"About Thor?" she enquired.

_ "No," _hesnapped_._ "Not about Thor. Not everything has to be about him."

Sigyn blinked, surprised. She hadn't meant to make Loki angry. She had only assumed that Thor was who they were arguing about because of recent events.

"Loki, calm down, I only thought that because his banishment has been hard on us all-"

"Stop it, Sigyn. Do not mention Thor to me again. I love him more than most, but I cannot bear it any longer. Everyone else has been mourning over the deserved banishment of the most precious son of Asgard; I will not have my wife do the same."

She blinked again. Where had this come from?

"Loki, I-"

"No, Sigyn. No one else sees me because they are too preoccupied with Odin's golden son; no one notices _me- _notfor my abilities or achievements. I cannot have you do the same."

Sigyn didn't understand where this had sprung from. She understood that Loki had always had issues with his older brother, but he had never acted so extremely about them. And he had never expressly verbalised them to her either. Strangely enough, this did not seem just like a simple burst of ill-humour to Sigyn; she sensed something much deeper lurking beneath the surface of Loki's words.

"Believe me, I love you. There is nothing that means more to me than you," Sigyn emphatically stated. "I _see_ you. Don't let anyone else's remarks cloud the fact that you are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

He said nothing.

"So what if you're not Odin's 'golden son'? I never would have married you- never would have loved you- if you were," she continued, trying to calm him down.

Unfortunately, her speech only made things worse, because Loki finally broke.

"I'm not _Odin's_ son!" he shouted.

Sigyn stilled immediately, absolutely stunned at both his raised voice and his newest revelation.

"What?" she whispered, getting to her feet slowly.

"Odin took me from Jotunheim when I was a child."

Sigyn stared.

"I'm Laufey's son... I'm a Frost Giant," Loki finished, his voice now brutally quiet.

Sigyn said nothing. She was too stunned. Loki was a Frost Giant. A _Frost Giant._ It was too large a piece of information for her to process and understand the ramifications of in such a short moment.

"And now you hate me," he said, his voice cruel.

She blinked. She didn't hate him at all, but it was only after he had said that that she realised what her slow thought process had made Loki think.

"What? Loki, I don't hate you-"

"You must think I'm a monster-"

"No, I don't- you're not-"

"Everyone will hate me more than they already do. I'm the creature of nightmare," Loki went on to snap.

"No, you are _not_," she started, her tone serious.

She bent over his chair and put her hand on his neck, her thumbs resting on his jaw.

"If you don't what people to know about it then they don't have to- but you're still _you_, Loki. What you are doesn't change _who_ you are. No matter who your father is, you're still the man that I love."

He stared. It was the first time in their marriage that Sigyn had felt like Loki was slipping away, and she knew that she had to bring him back fast.

"You will never be a monster to me."

She leant down and hugged him to her.

"Don't believe that, because I never will," she whispered.

His arms slowly wound around her after a long while. And when she pulled back enough to see him, she could still see the pain and shock in his eyes. She didn't know how he'd managed to hide it before. _Probably by avoiding looking at me_, she thought sadly. _Poor_ _Loki_.

* * *

Sigyn eventually managed to convince Loki to go to bed. This time she wasn't going to let him get away with saying he would come later and never doing as he promised. So she took his hand and led him to the bed they shared. The strange thing was that neither of them said anything, not even when they lay together in the dark, knowing that they were both still awake.

They were both too enraptured by the thoughts swirling in their own minds to even notice the silence. It was only as they lay there though, that Sigyn began to process what Loki had told her. He was a Frost Giant. She was married to a _Frost_ _Giant_. They were terrible, fearsome creatures that every child in Asgard was warned about in scary stories.

_ But Loki _isn't, she thought, reminding herself to trust in the man she loved._ He's still the man I married. He _is_. _And Sigyn knew that he was the only man she had ever seen herself being with in her whole life. _That was because he was different... and persistent._

So maybe being different wasn't all that bad. Maybe being different was exactly what drew them together. It didn't take Sigyn too long after that to realise that she truly didn't care what he was, as long as he stayed the Loki that she knew and loved.

Loki was Loki. Asgardian or Jotun, he would always be the man that she married. She would just have to show him that his newly-found differences put nothing between them. Knowing that her husband was still awake, Sigyn shifted her hand across their bed until she found his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"I love you," she whispered.

Loki heard her, but said nothing back. After all, his thoughts were far deeper and darker than hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Horrible times for Loki and Sigyn, eh? :(**

**This chapter would have been up last night, but I ended up getting convinced to go out on the town since I'm not in work today. Was a great night, apart from when my clumsiness reared its ugly head and I carried on walking without noticing a step, twisted my ankle and collapsed on a pile on the floor... Of course, I carried on dancing for the rest of the night- though I'm regretting that now that I have a giant, swollen and painful ankle that I can barely limp about on...**

**Anyyyywayyyy, hope you all liked the chapter and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Oh, and this chapter has a companion drawing that can be found here: www .countesscasualty. deviantart #/d5pvzut ****(just remove the spaces, add .COM then / after deviantart and turn the COM lowercase- too bloody complicated, but it's the only way it would let me provide the link). :)**

**And since New Year is cropping up around the world for the next 24 hours, Happy New Year where ever you may be! :)**

**Kit xx**


	4. Taking Control

Loki had been to see his parents._ Or the people that I _thought_ were my parents_, he reminded himself bitterly, as he remained unwilling to let himself forget that snippet of information. After finding the Allfather still deep in the Odinsleep, he briefly spoke with Frigga before heading to his and Sigyn's rooms.

When he walked inside, he saw his wife sat down with her eyes closed, apparently not noticing that he had even entered the room. That meant that she was in the middle of attending to her duties, and, knowing that she found it difficult to concentrate if she was disturbed, Loki left her to it, waiting patiently until she was done.

He looked over his wife for a moment. Her legs were crossed on the sofa, and her green dress slipped in folds to over the edge of the seat and hung to the floor. Sigyn's hair was wound into a plaited bun, but one curl had escaped and rested on her right shoulder. The corner of his lips turned upward at that. It was so Sigyn to have one little thing out of place. One little oddity.

Loki sighed. She looked so peaceful as she sat there, silently concentrating. But that was a thought that stopped Loki looking at his wife. He went over to the window and stood looking out of it, still sure to make no noise that might disturb Sigyn.

He had so much clouding his mind. So many thoughts; so many betrayals. He didn't know how Sigyn could focus on her duties at a time like this. Then again, she wasn't the one who had found out that her whole life was a lie. Still, he had expected her not to act so normally. It confused him.

He couldn't understand her actions at all. The night that he had told her about what he was... she had told him that she loved him. She had told him that she didn't think that he was a monster. Perhaps she wasn't thinking as clearly as she thought she was. Perhaps she was trying to deceive the God of Lies.

He frowned. A voice in the back of his mind whispered that Sigyn wouldn't do that. Of everyone on Asgard, she was _his_. She would not lie to him about this... _Would_ she?

Sigyn blinked her eyes open as she finished her daily duties. Only then did she notice that Loki had returned to their rooms. He still had a talent for getting around secretly; silently, she observed.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, knowing that Loki had paid the Allfather a visit.

"The same," Loki replied, not turning away from the window.

"And your mother?"

He shrugged.

"She stays by his bedside and refuses to leave."

Sigyn nodded, understandingly. If she was in the position that Frigga was in then she imagined that she would be much the same. She completely understood the loyalty that meant that there wouldn't be much that could tear a wife away from her injured husband's side.

"So what now?" Sigyn enquired.

Loki was still staring out of the window; and he was silent for a very long time. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Sigyn what would happen next. But if he did not, then she would find out somehow anyway- he was sure of that.

"I'm the only one left to take control," he replied.

She tilted her head and stared at his back.

"The natural course of things is that I become acting King of Asgard."

_Because Thor's not here_, she thought. Of course, she didn't say anything like that. Sigyn wasn't quite sure what to think about Loki's statement though. Was it a good thing that he was going to become acting king? He had been acting oddly since he'd found out that he was a Frost Giant. She didn't blame him for that, or the fact that he was becoming more and more closed off. She didn't like it, but she could understand.

And she knew that she had to be the one that kept them together right now. Loki had enough to think about. That was why she had been trying to keep things as normal as possible- because the more that he thought that he was different, the worse Loki seemed to feel. So Sigyn had to show him that none of these revelations mattered to her. That she loved him like she always had.

Loki turned around and caught her observing him and thinking. His face went from hard to soft as he looked at her; the change was noticeable, and she wasn't entirely certain that it was all that honest. But it was almost the same way that he used to look at her, before Thor's banishment, and the Allfather's falling ill. Sigyn stood up at that.

"Loki," she started softly.

"Don't tell me that you think it's not a good idea. It is the only thing to be done," he replied quickly. "I have to take control."

Sigyn shook her head and started walking closer to him, moving around the sofas.

"I wasn't going to say that," she answered quietly. "I was just going to suggest that you be careful."

He raised a brow.

"Don't let it all get to you."

"Don't let _what,_ exactly, get to me?"

His tone changed immediately and Sigyn couldn't help but cringe a little. She hadn't meant to set him off; she hadn't meant that the way that he was taking it. But she knew that she needed to warn him. Sigyn could tell that his thoughts weren't entirely collected right then, and that he could become angered quickly. And she wondered if acting as king would help or hinder him in returning to normality. She just wanted him to be careful.

"Everything," she hedged, knowing how volatile such news had made him.

She could understand it completely, or she thought that she could. Learning that he was a Frost Giant had clearly affected Loki greatly- more greatly than she could really comprehend, and she was well aware of that.

"I have to do this, Sigyn. We can't let Laufey think that we are leaderless at this fragile point in time. We will be too vulnerable to attack from any realm that should choose to turn their eye on us, not just the Jotuns. I am only stepping in until Odin wakes."

They both knew that it wasn't entirely the truth. But they both knew that that was a matter to be discussed when Odin had awoken. Familial relationships were put on hold until the Allfather woke from the Odinsleep. So Sigyn nodded.

"Just be careful," she whispered.

He came over to her, his hand resting on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You worry too much," Loki said.

She watched as his armour clothed him while he walked away. Despite what Loki had just said, Sigyn had a feeling that she wasn't quite as worried as she should be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you all had a good New Year's Eve/Day. :)**

**Hope you let me know what you thought! Reviews make me write more quickly after all. ;)**

**Kit xx**


	5. Sadness and Anger

When Sigyn woke that morning, she found that the other side of the bed was empty; which meant that Loki was already up. Usually when that happened, she would find him playing his piano, or reading a book. Not this time, however. Now he was already donning his armour. What surprised her was that he was doing it without magic. That was very unlike him. She frowned as she sat up in bed and stared at his back.

"Loki?" she asked, sleepily.

He paused in his ministrations and turned around to look at her.

"Sigyn."

She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I did not mean to wake you," Loki said quietly.

She glanced out of the window into the outside world and frowned again. It could barely have been sunrise.

"Isn't it a little early to be up?" Sigyn queried.

"I have duties," was all that he said, before continuing to get himself ready.

She slipped silently out of bed, letting the sheet that covered her slip to the floor. Barefoot, she padded over to Loki and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He paused and sighed.

"Do those duties mean that you aren't allowed to spend a few quiet moments with your wife?" she whispered as she rested her chin on her back.

He regretfully closed his eyes, but Sigyn didn't see it. How he wished that he could just stay with her. If it were only the two of them together for the rest of eternity, then he could be content; but there was so much more on his mind. Thor. Odin. Frigga. Heimdall. Sif. Volstagg. Hogun. Fandrall. Laufey. Every name was troubling him.

He could only depend on Sigyn. He would just have to depend on her to still be there after he dealt with everything else. Loki turned around, loosening her grip on him and frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sigyn. I must go," he breathed eventually.

Sigyn let out a sigh and looked down at the floor for a moment. She had guessed that convincing him might be a long shot, but she had to try anyway. Turning in her arms, he manoeuvred his way out of her grasp and softly kissed her forehead. But just as Loki began to walk away, Sigyn caught his hand and he stopped, surprised.

Her hand slid around the back of his neck and she pulled him down to kiss him. It was slow and lingering; but it was loving all the same. When she released him, Loki just stared for a moment as if there was something else going on behind his eyes, something that she couldn't read. Then he seemed to regain his composure and a smirk immediately played on his lips.

"Oh love, how I miss you."

He murmured so quietly that it almost seemed as if he wasn't even talking to her. Then he left. Sigyn frowned after him, not knowing exactly what to think. _How lost are you, Loki?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sif didn't believe that she had ever been as angry as she was in that moment. Loki cutting her hair had been bad- _awful_, in fact- but what he was doing now was far worse. He was ruling a country that had never been his to rule. Thor had always been the one destined to inherit Odin's throne. _He_ was the eldest son. It should be him caretaking the throne, but instead it was Loki.

The Warriors Three had been discussing why Loki might not bring Thor back. He had said he couldn't because of the image it would present to Asgard if he reneged on the Allfather's last command, but they all knew that that was a lie. He was jealous. He had never really loved Thor like they all had. Numerous reasons were thrown around between them, but it made perfect sense to Sif.

_Of_ _course_ Loki refused to bring Thor back. That would mean that he would have to give up his seat of power. Certainly Thor could be somewhat reckless- everyone knew that. But anything was better than having a silver-tongued snake for a ruler.

There was nothing that she or the Warriors Three could do about it however. Sif could only think of one person that had some modicum of power over Asgard's unwelcomed king. So Sif went to see Sigyn. And as soon as her friend arrived, Sigyn could clearly tell that she was angry.

"Have you seen your husband lately?"

Sigyn frowned and said nothing. Loki and Sif didn't get along at the best of times, that was nothing new. She just wondered what had occurred between them this time to make her friend so angry.

"He is acting as the King. Playing as his father," Sif revealed, her words cutting through Sigyn's silence.

Sigyn frowned.

"He's acting as the king because he has to," she reasoned. "The Jotuns might attack if they know that the Allfather is incapacitated and Thor is banished. Loki is just doing what he must to keep the realm as safe as he can."

"Is that what he told you?" Sif sneered.

"It's the truth," Sigyn replied calmly.

Sif rolled her eyes.

"Please Sigyn, wake up. He's the God of _Lies_. The power has gone to his head. It's obvious."

"You're being ridiculous-"

"No, I'm not."

They were silent for a moment. Sigyn didn't know what to say. She was confused as to why Sif was so against Loki being in such a position. The power hadn't gone to his head. He was just a little confused still. He was only doing what he had to.

For her part, Sif couldn't understand how Sigyn was refusing to see the change in her husband. She couldn't been so blind, surely?

"The Warriors Three and I asked him to bring Thor back."

Sigyn blinked. She was taken aback. But she supposed it made sense to ask the God to bring his brother home- only because no one knew that they _weren't_ brothers and never actually had been. Although, Sigyn _was_ slightly confused, because it seemed that Loki was still acting as if Odin was his father, so she didn't know what his answer might have been. She could have guessed though.

"What did he say?" she enquired.

"He said that he could not, but that he would not is what he really meant."

Sigyn's frown deepened.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean-"

"You need to speak to him."

"Sif-"

"You are the only one in a position to say anything to him right now, while he's acting as king. You are the only person that he seems to listen to, Sigyn, and the only person that has a chance at convincing him to do the right thing."

She stared silently, her intense and bright eyes boring into Sigyn.

"As a friend, I am asking this of you. Please."

The look in Sif's eyes convinced her to agree. There was the tiniest amount of pain mingled with her anger, and Sigyn knew that she couldn't refuse her friend, even if she didn't understand the look. Sigyn nodded.

"Thank you," Sif replied as a small and almost grateful smile came over her lips.

With that, Sif left and Sigyn waited for her husband to return to her. She had to think about what conversation she was supposed to have with Loki. She couldn't bring herself to say anything about Thor right now, not with how he clearly felt about him... _could_ she?

Sigyn sighed. In truth, she wasn't quite sure what she would be able to say to Loki that would make a difference right now. He was still so lost in the confusion of finding out that his whole life was a lie. And no matter how hard she had been trying, she couldn't seem to bring him out of it. For his sake, she determined that she would just have to try a little harder.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	6. Come Back Soon

It wasn't long before Loki returned. And Sigyn was still waiting for him, slowly pacing the room. He expected it; well, the waiting part, at least. It had become almost a routine to find her waiting for him since Thor's coronation had been interrupted by his surprise guests. She stopped pacing and looked up at him cautiously. Sigyn seemed to be so concerned about him; so concerned that it didn't surprise him to see her looking vaguely anxious either.

Loki took his helmet off and placed it on the table as she stepped closer to him. Sigyn frowned to herself. He was wearing that helmet too much recently. She preferred him without it; he was more of the God she knew without it. She missed the man he was when he was with her, without that helmet; when he was relaxed. She missed the Loki that wasn't so troubled. He simply sighed at her expression.

"Hello, love," was all that he said as she absentmindedly touched one of the horns on his helmet, idly fingering it.

"Did you see the Allfather today?" she asked.

He couldn't help but notice that she hadn't said 'your father'; but he said nothing about it. She was probably just trying to be careful with what she said. As distracted as he was, he hadn't failed to notice that she had been tiptoeing around him as well as she could.

"Only for a moment," Loki replied. "Mother says that he remains the same, so I spent the day focussing on my new role since I cannot change anything with him."

Sigyn chewed on her bottom lip. _Here_ _goes_ _nothing_, she thought. _Or everything..._

"About that; Sif said that she and the Warriors Three spoke to you today-"

Loki scowled. He had thought that Sif might say something to his wife. He knew that she had been angry at finding him as acting king, but it was his duty and he commanded respect. He had just wondered if she would _dare_ to speak to Sigyn about their meeting earlier. Apparently, she _had_ dared.

"Did she now?" Loki replied slowly.

Sigyn knew that she was on dangerous ground in what she was about to ask, but she'd thought about it, and this was the only way she could go about speaking to Loki. Even if it made him angry.

"Why wouldn't you bring Thor back?"

That set him off, just like she knew that it would. His eyes flashed at her, anger and pain brimming through them. He despised when his wife asked about Thor. She was supposed to be on his side. Hadn't he told her not to speak of him in his presence? Hadn't he told her that just he couldn't have it? Not _her_.

"Why do you think I didn't bring him back?" he snapped. "If I allowed Thor to return then father's punishment would have been for nothing. If I simply allowed him back he will learn nothing, and I will have to play second best to the golden God of Thunder once more."

Sigyn didn't falter, even at his outburst. She was getting used to those at the moment; and she had been preparing herself for it as soon as she had decided to bring up Thor.

"I only meant because the Allfather is in the Odinsleep, it might have been prudent to-"

"Sigyn, enough. I've told you before what I think of you discussing Thor. As to this silly request; I will not do it," he shouted finally.

She took a deep breath and nodded. And then she watched his anger crumble away, and he became her Loki again. And she could see the pain become predominant in his features. She approached him again and put her hand on his face.

"I understand."

He met her eyes again, and she saw his anguish.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She tried for a smile.

"It's alright."

"Is it?" he whispered questioningly.

"I should not have raised my voice to you, Sigyn. Not you," he frowned. "Never you."

"It will be fine," she replied, trying to reassure him.

But Loki said nothing to that.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up. I only wanted to make things easier for you, but I see now that that is not the way."

She took his hand and tried leading him outside. But he wouldn't go. He wouldn't move at all.

"Loki, please come with me."

"Where?" was all that he asked.

"You need a break from everything," she answered. "Let's go to our meadow. You need time to relax."

His eyes closed, a frown still pinching his brows together. She was right; but he knew that he couldn't go with her- not even for her.

"I cannot."

Sigyn looked back at him. She knew that he needed this. Being here was driving him to act so differently right now. He need to get away from the people, the place that was driving out of his own mind and to a place that she didn't understand. She needed to bring him back to her.

"Why not?"

"I have matters to take care of."

He opened his eyes and looked over his wife. The disappointment and worry in her expression was obvious; she wasn't even trying to hide it from him. Not even a little bit. And he couldn't even bare to explain his plan to her; she would never understand.

"Stay here, Sigyn. That's an order."

She frowned.

"What do you mean, 'that's an order'?"

Loki paused. He couldn't reveal to her that he was about to let Laufey and a number of Frost Giants into Asgard, but he knew that she wouldn't be satisfied until he gave her something.

"These particular matters may be dangerous; and I need to know that you are safe while I take care of them."

That was the truth; he needed to ensure his wife's safety at all times. If that meant commanding her to stay in their rooms, then that is what he would do. But, for her part, Sigyn was only confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Just trust me."

Sigyn sighed. She hated when he said that. She always felt like it blocked her from questioning him further by calling into question the trust that she had for him.

"Loki-"

But there was something in his eyes that was pleading with her to listen to him. So she sighed and gave in.

"Come back to me soon," she said. "You know I'm not good at being patient."

He gave her a half smirk.

"I know, little Sigyn, I know."

He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, before donning his helmet once again and swiftly leaving, green cloak billowing after him. Sigyn watched him go and had no idea that that sentiment would be the only one of goodbye that he would leave her with.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being a little late, I was kind of loath to post it because it makes me feel sad... I also just bought a Bamboo Create and have been trying to figure out how to use it. Not going so well so far...**

**Also, you guys should listen to Peter Gabriel's version of the song 'My Body is a Cage'; for some reason it always reminds me of Loki.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll let me know what you thought! :)**

**Kit xx**


	7. Losing Him

Sigyn was annoyed. She hadn't realised until a couple of hours after Loki had left that he had made it impossible for her to leave the room. He had somehow magically locked the door and stopped her from disobeying him. The next time that she saw him, she was going to give him a telling off that he would never forget.

It wasn't until she started to continually hear the sound of the Bifröst that she started to worry. _What on Asgard is going on?_ she thought as she crossed the room to the window. She barely glimpsed the strange sight outside when the door flew open. Her head swung around just in time to see Frigga throwing herself through the door, looking more than anxious and out of breath. Sigyn's eyes widened and she ran over to the queen.

"Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly.

She had never seen Frigga like this before.

"Loki, he- Thor's back- they're fighting," she said between breaths.

"What?" Sigyn whispered, disbelief crossing her face.

"Laufey attacked us. There's something wrong with Loki- he's gone to the Bifröst- you have to go. You can stop them. Stop Loki."

It took Sigyn a second to process what Frigga was saying, but when she did, she ran. She immediately made for the stables and rode for the Bifröst as hard and as fast as was possible. The sounds of Thor and Loki's fighting filled the air, booming a cacophony as they mixed with the painful roar of a world being destroyed.

And she'd know the ring of Mjolnir anywhere. She could see the scene from a distance, the Bifröst was one long rainbow road after all. And she watched as the Bifröst fell away into space. Sigyn reached the Bifröst too late. She could see Odin and Thor, she heard Thor's yell. But where was Loki?

She was still too far away. _Maybe I just can't see him from here_, she thought desperately as she spurred Hylling to go just that little bit faster. But by the time the she reached the splintered edge of the Bifröst, she knew that she was wrong. Loki wasn't there.

"Where's Loki?" she asked as she breathlessly dismounted, obvious concern in her cracking voice.

Thor and Odin met each other's gazes for a second before Thor approached her. He placed a gentle, comforting hand on her arm as he looked at her sadly. She wouldn't look up at him, there was something about the gesture that stopped her.

"He fell," Thor said quietly.

It was the first time Sigyn had ever known Thor to speak softly. And she hated it. What she hated more were his words though. She couldn't force herself to believe them. It just couldn't be true. It couldn't.

"No- no, he couldn't- It's just a trick. It has to be."

"It is no trick," Odin put in with a regretful frown.

"He's not gone- he can't-"

"Sigyn, stop," Thor started. "Loki was lost-"

She wrenched her arm out of his reach and glared at him through tearing eyes.

"No!" she yelled, her voice breaking slightly. "Don't you try and tell me that- you have no idea what this has been like. He's just confused- He just found out that his entire life was a lie- he didn't-"

"He tried to destroy Jotunheim. Loki wasn't himself."

"He would have come back. He just needed- he wouldn't have-"

"Sigyn, Loki's gone. It pains us as much as it does you."

"No. It _doesn't_. You don't even have a glimpse into what I'm feeling right now."

Thor briefly looked to Odin again. If they had had time to think about this then they could have handled the situation much better; they could have told Sigyn gently and perhaps avoided this.

Thor tried to appease her again by tilting his head to the side and starting, "I know that your relationship with him was special-"

"_Do_ you? Do you know _how_ special?" she spat, tears streaming down her face. "He is the only person that I have _ever_ been able to be myself with; he's the only person who has ever understood me."

She looked out into the nothingness of space that Loki had fallen into. The endless beyond that was just too far out of her reach.

"He was the only person I ever loved."

Sigyn sank to her knees, placing her hands on the broken Bifröst before her.

She couldn't stand up anymore, her legs were too weak to hold her up. Her eyes closed. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. There was no way that Loki could be gone.

"He was my perfect other half in every way," she whispered.

"Sigyn-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted as more tears came.

* * *

Sigyn didn't move for days. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She wouldn't move or talk to anyone that approached her either. When Heimdall came and stood by her, resuming his post, he said nothing. He knew what she would be feeling though because he had been watching her carefully.

He knew how she had felt about Loki, even after he had begun to fall. So he just stood next to her at his post as usual. Sigyn made no attempt to talk to him, she was too consumed by her own thoughts. By the dark emotions that were slowly drowning her at the loss of her husband.

It wasn't until Sigyn had been there for four days without food, water or sleep, that she collapsed into unconsciousness. Heimdall sent word and Sigyn was brought back to the palace to be cared for. When she woke in the healing rooms, she was still despondent. Something inside her had snapped on that horrible day.

Even when she was discharged from the healing rooms, she wasn't the same woman that she had been. Sigyn refused to enter her and Loki's bedroom, she couldn't face it. She just sat on the sofa, staring at the fire for days, as her mind rolled over everything that she could have done to change events. Everything that she could have done to save her husband.

Without Loki, she would never be the same again. Without him, she would never be whole again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that made me sad...**

**Hope you'll let me know what you think!**

**Plus, there's a companion drawing for this chapter. But fanfiction won't let me provide a link at all, so if you care to look then it's called 'Sigyn's Despair' and it's under Countesscasualty on deviantart- the link for that is on my profile. :)**

**Kit xx**


	8. The Defeated

He couldn't remember much. Just flashes- glimpses- of what had happened on Asgard. His defeat. Thor had almost stopped him falling into the abyss after the Bifröst's destruction. But he'd let go. He recalled his brother's yell. And the stars; almost endless stars. And then nothing but the blackness of an unfailing sky.

He fell through universes, only to wake in this desert wasteland. A place that looked all too familiar and suspiciously like where Thor had faced banishment on Midgard. Was that what this was? Banishment? Even if self-imposed, that was still what it was, he understood.

He frowned to himself. Letting go had been the right course of action him, and he understood it well. He would no longer be welcome in Asgard after what he had done- no matter how justified he had thought his deeds were.

He was Loki, the defeated.

* * *

He could feel his body aching from the blunt force of the impact he had not been conscious to feel. Loki pushed himself to his feet, pain circulating his body as swiftly as the blood inside him. It was only when he was standing that he realised that his armour was gone.

_Banishment indeed_, he thought. The absence of all but the simplest of his attire made him wonder what else his fall from grace had taken from him. His powers, perhaps?

Loki waved a hand and an image of himself appeared in the desert before him. Not the mirror he was accustomed to seeing, the sallow figure staring back was bloodied and bruised. Clearly falling in and out of the cosmos had not been a pleasant experience for his body. He waved a hand and his mirage dissolved, leaving him alone in his exile.

Loki shrugged and ignored the twinge of pain that stemmed from the action. He could deal with pain. But, as he discovered when he took a step forward and his knee buckled slightly under his own weight, his body was perhaps not so apt to deal with the result of his actions.

Loki knew then that he had to find a place to recuperate; but who in Midgard would welcome the God of Mischief and Lies?

_Someone who has no choice_, Loki mentally answered himself.

* * *

Alice had spent her morning alone, as she usually did, and inside, as she usually didn't. The freak storms of the past few days had kept her inside and away from the normal sun and heat of the New Mexico Desert. Alice had never been fond of thunder; it was far too loud for her liking.

Living in the only house in the middle of a strip of desert didn't exactly encourage walks in a storm unless one wanted to be shish-kebabed by a lightning bolt. No, Alice had the sense to stay inside on days like those.

That day, she hadn't shifted from her plush green sofa; not even noticing that the day had brightened considerably. Alice was far to engrossed in the latest book she'd started from the stack she'd ordered online. She hadn't been able to stop reading all morning as her insatiable appetite for the written word drew her to continue.

She lay on her back with her head propped up by two cream cushions. Her knees were drawn up and she rested her book against them in a lazy sort of way. Idly, she nibbled at a strand of her long dark hair as she flicked over to the next page.

It was just another normal day to Alice. Sighing in contentment, she closed the book, smoothing out the dust cover with the palm of her hand. _Finished_, she thought, satisfied with the conclusion of the novel. It had taken her approximately two and a quarter hours to read the thick hardback. It had been her second book of the morning too, and she had enjoyed it.

Alice placed her book down on the wooden table as she reluctantly pushed herself out of her too-large and oh-so-comfortable sofa. Her fingers closed around the rim of an empty mug as she walked lazily out of the room for a refill.

All she'd wanted was another cup of tea, no milk, no sugar. All she'd wanted was a nice hot drink after finishing her book. But, as Alice stepped out into the hallway that connected her living room to her kitchen, she realised that she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

She spotted the man standing in her now-open doorway and her instincts took over. She didn't like strangers. Her favourite and complementary Iron Manmug smashed against the sanded-wood floor and she recoiled from the spray of broken pottery that aimed itself at her bare feet.

She fled quickly into her living room, reaching for the small pistol she'd hidden behind a stack of books. When she returned to the corridor, she saw that her intruder had barely moved. And he wouldn't now that she had a gun pointed at him. Alice stared at him down the length of her gun, her eyes trained on the strange man who'd found his way into her house.

"Hey, you; who the hell are you?"

She received no answer from the unusual man, who simply stared at her with a pair of unusual blue eyes. A pair of _strikingly_ unusual blue eyes.

"Okay, I don't do this home invasion shit, so d'you mind getting the hell out of my house?"

Again, he did not answer her. The silence was starting to irritate Alice. She couldn't believe that this random guy had just walked into her house- through a locked door- and now wasn't going to say anything. At least normal thieves had the decency to run away when she pulled a gun on them. Although, this man wasn't acting like any normal thief. He didn't look like the type to try rifling through someone's stuff; he was just standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked, after a while.

Loki was about to answer her, opening his mouth to respond. But finding this house in his weakened state had done enough to take what energy he had from him. He collapsed, unconscious on the floor, and Alice just stared at him, tilting her head to the side.

She paused for a moment before lowering her gun and approaching the fallen figure in her hallway. Only when she was close to him did she notice the blood and bruises covering the man who stumbled into her house. Her eyebrows rose as she looked over the stranger.

"Woah, shit. What happened to you?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is where Loki went after he disappeared from Asgard, or at least, it is in this story. :P**

**Would love to hear your first thoughts on Alice, because she's definitely going to have an... **_**interesting**_** role in this story. ;)**

**Kit xx**


	9. Waking Up

**Author's Note: Just to be clear guys, I love LokixSigyn **_**far**_** too much to make this a LokixOC story. That's just not going to happen. Loki won't cheat on Sigyn; promise. (Plus, how cruel would I have to be to do that? I felt evil enough separating them)**

**But you've got to admit, I had you all going there. ;) Alice is still going to be important however, so watch out for her. :) **

**Kit xx**

* * *

_He found himself in an dark underground facility, unseen by its two occupants, watching from a reflection in a wall. One face was unknown to him, the other, he recognised as the scientist that had been with Thor when he was banished to Midgard. Loki frowned and listened as they started to speak._

_ "So you're the man behind all of this?" Selvig said to the other man. "It's quite a Labyrinth. I was thinking, they're taking me down here to kill me."_

_ The man ignored his comment and merely said, "I've __been hearing about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."_

_ "I have a lot to work with. The Foster Theory. The gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented, isn't it?"_

_ Fury led Selvig to a table with a large metal case on top of it and paused._

_ "Legend tells us one thing; history, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both."_

_ With that, he opened the case to reveal an object that Loki was not expecting. The Tesseract. A source of power that had gone unnoticed throughout the realms for a very long time._

_ "What is it?" Selvig asked._

_ "Power, Doctor. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."_

Unlimited power indeed_, Loki thought. From his dream-like vantage point beside a reflection of Selvig along the wall, Loki watched them with interest._

_ "Well, I guess that's worth a look," he smirked, pressing the thought into the doctor._

_ With a smile, Selvig said, "Well, I guess that's worth a look."_

* * *

When Loki's eyes opened, a frown was already shaping his expression. He looked up to see a smooth plaster-white ceiling, the likes of which would never be found in his home in Asgard. His old home. Now he had sentenced himself to this primitive existence- though that was not why Loki was frowning.

His expression was due to the fact that he could feel a wet towel over his forehead and that he immediately knew something was wrong. His eyes flickered to the girl he'd seen before slipping into unconsciousness; the one that had sought to threaten him with that tiny weapon. And now she was hovering over him, pressing something that stung to his now bare arm.

She seemed to notice his return to consciousness and paused in her ministrations. It looked as though she was about to say something, but Loki gave her no chance. He sat up quickly, grabbing her throat in the process. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. The sudden movement that resulted in him choking her made her freeze.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"New Mexico," she choked out.

Loki stared for a moment, then released her. She fell to the floor, clutching her throat. _For a guy that just collapsed, he's pretty strong_, Alice thought as she gasped for breath.

But Loki ignored her and instead turned his attention to getting up from that uncomfortable bed. At least, he _tried_ to get up, but he found that he couldn't. He was in too much pain. Hating himself as he gave in, Loki collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Don't get up," Alice said quietly, still from her place on the floor.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"You've just borne witness to the fact that that isn't going to happen."

She frowned slightly. She didn't understand this man at all. She could tell that he was dangerous though- what normal person woke up and tried to choke the person looking after them?

Loki glanced around the room, ignoring the woman. It was small, but purpose-built. A bedroom with a bedside table and a set of drawers. _Simple_, he thought. _Simple and Midgardian._ It irked him that he had found his way to Thor's place of banishment, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He couldn't even get out of bed.

Alice stood up and looked over her bed-ridden guest. _Who the hell is he?_ she thought.

"What were you doing?" Loki asked her after a while, wondering at why she had been leaning over him when he woke.

"You were bleeding. I was... just trying to clean you up... you need to avoid infection..."

He frowned and regarded her strangely. She was trying to help him.

"Can I... can I finish?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't she scared of him? Surely she should have been- he had just tried to choke her, hadn't he? Then again, he had just proven that he wasn't in any condition to harm her. So Loki just nodded. He did mind what she was doing, but he allowed her to do it anyway. He needed help, he supposed, if he was going to recover quickly.

"Bandages," she said, once she'd finished cleaning his wounds. "I have a few bandages around here somewhere. Gimme a second."

She was talking more to herself than to him, so he ignored her words and watched her root through some drawers. She was slight, quite tall, but definitely thin. How she had even managed to lift him onto the bed, he didn't know. She didn't look strong at all. Alice finally got hold of the bandages that she had been looking for and came back to Loki's bedside.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

He didn't reply. She didn't need to know his name. He let her use her primitive methods of healing, wrapping him in cloth bandages, and inwardly sighed. He was going to be there for a while. She babbled about something inane that he didn't care to listen to and it wasn't until she moved away from him and made for the door that he started to pay attention to her again.

"Guess since you'll be here, I should go get some groceries... Unless you like toast... without butter..." she added in a murmur.

He stared at her. He had never met anyone like her; she was a strange one.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go get something to eat," Alice concluded, as if she had been having a debate with herself. "Why don't you just stay here and... sleep, or relax or something."

Then she left. She was a strange girl- yet so willing to help him. Loki didn't understand her, but in his weakened state, there was not much he could do but to remain with her. He would remain in her company while he required it. What would be done later he had yet to decide.

* * *

After an hour or so, Alice returned, laden with shopping bags. She could swear that she'd never bought so much food in her life. She didn't eat much more than toast and fruit normally, but she guessed that her unwell guest might not share her love of such random and limited food choice.

So she'd brought a great number of foods that she'd never even attempted to cook before and was planning on just hoping for the best when she did. After packing the food away into cupboards that usually remained relatively empty, Alice went back to check on the man in her spare bedroom.

He was awake still. Somehow he had managed to shift himself into a sitting position and was now leaning against the headboard though. She wondered how he had forced himself to do that in his state, but she guessed that it must have been due to another spurt of energy like the one he'd had when he'd almost choked her.

"Hi."

Loki said nothing.

"I got some food. You hungry?" she asked.

Loki shook his head slowly and they were silent for a moment.

"You know, you could tell me your name," Alice hinted.

"Or I could not."

"Well frankly that's just being awkward," she frowned. "But seriously, if you're gunna stay here then you need to tell me your name."

Loki scowled. Perhaps giving her a name might keep her quiet.

"Loki."

"Loki?" she repeated. "Cool. I used to have a cat called Loki."

He stared, not in the slightest amused at having a cat named after him. But she just shrugged.

"Guess me and you parents have the same taste in names... Well, nice to meet you, Loki. I'll be back soon to check your bandages."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter and will let me know what you think!**

**Kit xx**


	10. Recovery

Loki stayed in Alice's house and under her care for a while, slowly healing. Of course, _slowly_ to him was far more quickly than it would have been for any human. Alice had questioned him on it when she'd noticed his bizarrely quick healing, and, after relentless questioning on her part, Loki had eventually given in.

He told her who he was, and had even told her of his origins on Asgard- though he conveniently managed to leave out anything about Jotunheim. In truth, Alice had thought that he was a little insane, perhaps having suffered a head trauma or something. But she'd nodded along as if she did believe him. Stranger things had happened, after all.

For his part, Loki had spent enough time with the Midgardian woman to discover that she was sufficiently strange enough to be labelled crazy should she try to tell anyone about him. No one would believe her if she said a word against him and he was a good enough liar to dispel any story that she might try to create even if it was the truth.

And it had got Alice off of his back, stopped her constantly questioning him. After that, Loki didn't speak much. She did, but he didn't pay her much mind. It was better to let her ramble on and just concentrate on his own issues.

Alice kept talking about things that he didn't care to know too. Some hero from a large Midgardian city; a man of metal. A hero from many years ago that fought in some war; a Captain so-and-so. Her job. Other nonsensical things. He really wasn't listening to her babble on.

Besides, he had far more important things to think about than the state of the weather. What he had heard the organisation say about the Tessaract was far too valuable information to ignore. He had to think about getting his hands on it. It was the only way he could see that he might regain the power that was meant for him. And that he could take his revenge against his brother.

There was only so much planning a man cold do, however, and Loki found his thoughts drifting. The woman caring for him was pretty, and amiable enough company, even if she did talk quite continually. After so long, she had become somewhat bearable. But she was no Sigyn.

Sigyn. He wondered what she was doing back on Asgard; if she hated him. No, she couldn't hate him, could she? She loved him- she was the only one that truly did love him. _But look at what happened_, a voice in the back of his mind said. Thor and Odin could have poisoned her against him by now- and he wouldn't even know about it...

But that thought only caused him pain, and Loki had to force himself to think about other things once again.

Weeks went by and Loki's strength was returning quickly enough. Eventually, Alice made him go out, just to see how much he could walk in his recovery. She wanted him to get out of her house since being cooped up in there for so long probably couldn't be helping him get better.

Alice had bought him some clothes the last time that she'd been in town- a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. He didn't like them at all, but supposed that if he had to venture out of the house then he would look more normal on Midgard than in his own attire.

With his agreement, Alice took Loki shopping to the local convenience store. As he had predicted, he was bored out of his mind. But while Alice was browsing for food that she didn't even want or particularly know how to cook, he was using his time to be as productive as possible.

Loki was practicing his magic; just small things at first. While she was worried about his walking, he was more focussed on the recovery of his powers. He needed to know how well he was regaining control of them- and, in his opinion, he was doing quite satisfactorily.

The first thing he tried was knocking over a can of beans at the end of one aisle. Loki was pleasantly surprised as the can rolled across the floor and into the back of a man's foot. He stared at the can for a moment, confused, and then looked around as if someone had seen what happened.

He briefly met Loki's eyes, since he was the closest person to him, but a shrug from the God of Mischief made the man shake his head and turn back to his shopping. Of course, Loki couldn't resist leaving the man alone then- it had been so long since he had had his share of amusement.

Though his fun ended when the man tried to leave the shop and Loki managed to frame him for shoplifting. The man was so confused when security approached him and fished the unpaid for can of beans out of his bag that Loki couldn't help but chuckle. Just a bit of fun.

A little bit of mischief to test his power had been just the pick-me-up that he'd needed. He barely noticed that Alice had paid for her groceries and was already heading out to her car to pack them into the back. Loki followed slowly, lingering in the shop for a moment.

He watched as Alice unlocked her car and slid the brown paper bags into the backseat, but from his vantage point he could also see two men sauntering over to her. Loki couldn't hear exactly what transpired between Alice and the men but he could hear the yelling, and he watched as the two men came upon her.

It was clear that Alice was in some trouble and Loki could not help but step in. The situation reminded him of when Sigyn had been surrounded and attacked. It angered him so much that Loki refused to let such a thing take place. Unfortunately, for Alice, his solution was to approach quickly and kill her attackers with his daggers.

He also saw it as a debt repaid. She was healing him, and he had saved her. One kindness repaid with another. Alice stared blankly at Loki, and then at the bodies on the ground.

"You killed them," she whispered eventually.

"They attacked you."

"They were trying to steal my bag," Alice reasoned.

"By attacking you," he countered.

"I'm not complaining... just... just wondering what I'm supposed to tell the police when they arrive."

"The truth."

That sounded odd coming from his mouth, he thought.

"And when they ask for your identification?"

He paused.

"Tell them you killed them in an act of self defence."

"Right; um, and when they want all your weapons? And they wonder why I've been carrying around a couple of daggers?" she asked, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

Loki waved a hand and the marks his weapons had left become gunshot wounds- and the gun that she had tried to threaten him with appeared on the floor at her feet. Alice could barely stop her mouth from falling open. Apparently Loki had been telling the truth. He was _that_ Loki... The _God_... With magic.

"Oh, okay, magic, yeah... That makes more sense," she added sarcastically. "And I guess it explains the reason that you were carrying around a couple of daggers."

She cringed as she moved to pick up the gun and Loki frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat intrigued by her health.

Alice stood up straight and ignored the question. Loki didn't fail to notice the red liquid blossoming on her light blue shirt.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," she replied dismissively.

"What happened?"

"One of them had a knife. I'll be fine though, honestly.

"We should go, that needs to be cleaned."

"Honestly, I'll be fi-"

"You need to avoid infection," Loki countered, using the same words that she had used on him

Alice paused, her mouth still open.

"Touché. But trust me, I don't."

He stared at her for a second, his eyes exploring hers for an explanation.

"I guess you explained stuff to me; it was bound to be my turn soon enough. Let's go home and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Loki frowned and allowed her to postpone her explanation until they reached her house again. This was sure to be interesting.

**Author's Note: So Loki's on his feet again and Alice has some secrets of her own. Any thoughts on what they might be? ;)**

**Hope you like it and would love to hear what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	11. A Past Revealed

Since Alice 's bleeding was going to lead her to end up in hospital, a place that she most definitely insisted to Loki that she did not want to be, they started to drive home. The drive was strangely quiet, and it intrigued Loki. Alice had been so concerned about what she might say to the police when they arrived, and yet at the thought of a trip to the hospital, she had completely changed her mind about remaining at the scene.

_Strange_, he thought, but he did not question the woman. He would wait until they reached her house and hold her to the promise she'd made before querying her about it. For her part, Alice didn't say a word for the entire journey. And when they arrived home she was adamant about putting away all of the groceries before she explained herself.

This left Loki even more confused. Alice was either incredibly determined about keeping her groceries fresh, which he highly doubted, or something was more than unusual about this situation. She didn't even look like she was feeling the pain of her injuries.

It wasn't until she sat down on her couch with a cup of tea in her hand that she was ready to explain herself. Loki stared at her intently, she was acting incredibly strangely.

"Well?" he asked.

She tapped her foot repeatedly as if she was nervous. In truth, she was.

"Okay... First of all, I'm okay. I mean, I'll be okay."

He raised a brow.

"I'm not exactly what you would call... normal."

"Neither am I," he observed. "Now an explanation, if you please."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn't a story that she often had cause to tell.

* * *

_Alice sat in a caf__é that she'd never once set foot inside before. It was too... empty for her liking. And it had a darkness to it that didn't exactly welcome new customers. She almost got the feeling that it might be where the gangsters met up- of course, that was ridiculous. __She hoped._

_ Alice sipped at her tea, carefully watching the door for signs of the man in the black suit that had asked her to meet him here. Her fingers drummed on the top of the table. He was two minutes late._

_ She was here for a job meeting; the least this man could do was turn up on time. _I know we're in the middle of a war, but, come on; isn't punctuality supposed to be everything?_ she thought to herself. It was another two minutes before the black-suited representative walked into the caf__é__._

_ "I'm sorry I'm late," the man apologised._

_ Alice nodded and stood to shake his hand, then they both sat._

_ "Interesting caf__é__ choice," Alice noted when the man said nothing._

_ He smiled a little._

_ "We tend to find that there are less interruptions here; and also, less chance of being overheard."_

_ She nodded again. They were silent for a moment, then the man gave his explanation for their meeting. Alice listened carefully before replying._

_ "So I just... I just come in, and do what you want then?" she asked._

_ "It's really like any other scientific experiment," he answered. "We'll need to keep you in for observation."_

_ "Right; I get it."_

_ "And there's no guarantee of the side effects. This might not be entirely safe," he warned._

_ "I can't say that I really care. And please don't ask me why-"_

_ "Ah, but you see, the problem is I have to ask you that because it's a detail that you conveniently left blank on the form."_

_ He pulled out the form that Alice had half-completed and sent back to them. She ran a hand through her hair; this was what she had hoped to avoid._

_ "Really? You're that bothered?" she asked._

_ "It's just one of those things that we have to know, Alice."_

_ He clicked a pen, a gesture that Alice found irritating. Eventually though, she sighed knowing that she'd have to give in to get the job._

_ "Okay, well... just write down... my family abandoned me after I..."_

_ She frowned. This was hard._

"_I met a guy and got conned. Is that enough information for you?"_

_ The man finished scribbling down his notes and nodded. He stood up quickly, holding out his hand for her to shake again._

_ "Welcome to the project."_

* * *

_With nothing left to lose, Alice had signed up to a research programme. She was chosen as a prototype tester for one of Abraham Erskine's formulas- a precursor to the one used on Captain America. Howard Stark was there, and she had befriended him somewhat. Or he'd given her a cup of tea, which had endeared her to him more than the other scientists._

_ "Commencing Test Subject Twenty-four," someone said after she had been hooked up to a number of strange-looking machines._

_ "Good luck," Stark said._

_ "Right, yeah. _Hopefully_ I'll turn out just fine."_

_ "Well it's either that or you're brain'll be fried and you won't feel a thing," he said, giving her a half-smile._

_ "Oh yeah, 'cus that makes me feel so much better. I'm not nervous at all now."_

_ She rolled her eyes at him._

_ "Don't stress her. She should be calm," Erskine put in._

_ Then he injected her with something and she passed out quickly. She woke up with an intense regenerative system. Her memories were gone, save for what others could tell her- and since she had refused to say much, she had only a small amount to discover about her old self._

_ She didn't seem to age past 22, the age she was when she had the treatment, so Howard Stark took her in to his house, virtually adopting her. She barely ever left Stark's mansion. It was the only way that she could really be safe and keep her secret to herself._

_ So she dedicated her time to learning to fight properly, to shoot. And coming up with pseudonyms so that she might travel the world unnoticed whenever she did leave._

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Loki, who had been waiting patiently even though she could see the intrigue glistening in his eyes.

"I'm... I guess the only way I can say it is that I'm a genetic experiment."

Loki raised his eyebrows at her.

"Like I said, I'm not like normal humans. My body's been enhanced so that it regenerates at an alarming rate... In a couple of minutes this'll be gone," she said, gesturing to the wound the knife had made.

"How interesting that I should have landed on this planet and bumped into you," he noted, but Alice didn't appear to hear him.

Alice continued, "After losing my family, I volunteered for an experiment that altered my DNA. It was chancy, but it worked for all intensive purposes. It affected me, stopped me from aging and increased my healing capabilities."

She paused.

"I was a test subject for the formula used on the world's first superhero, Captain America."

He vaguely recalled her having spoken about him at one point, but had never thought that there might be a connection between them.

Howard Stark took me in when he realised that I wasn't aging and I grew up with his family. I watched Howard die, and my adopted brother Tony grow up and end up looking older than me. That was why I left to live here. I couldn't deal with everyone I had learnt to love aging and dying on her. Losing one family's enough. It's better to be alone."

She sighed.

"Excuse me," Alice said as she stood up.

She left Loki for a while after that revelation, and he couldn't help but find the woman suddenly more interesting. That was a piece of information that he certainly had enjoyed hearing. And he couldn't help but wonder about how useful she might be in helping him to get a hold of the Tesseract. Of course she probably wouldn't help willingly though; some trickery might be needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sooooo Alice's secrets are revealed! And so is the interestingnessness that I was talking about before. :) Thoughts?**

**Also, I gave blood for the first time yesterday even though I'm horribly afraid of needles. So woo. :D**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it and will let me know what you thought! :)**

**Kit xx**


	12. Making Phone Calls

A few days later, Alice was eating some toast as Loki sat awkwardly next to her, reading a book. She had found it a little uncomfortable with the god after revealing her past to him. He hadn't said a word about it though. She'd noticed that he'd been watching her when she wasn't properly looking though.

It was a little strange. But she guessed that it must have been a strange revelation- even to a god. Still, she couldn't do much to appease the awkwardness.

So instead of trying, Alice just sat watching the television and munching on her third round of toast that morning.

She flicked over to the news to see if anything important was happening in the world, but immediately wished that she hadn't. Alice's mouth dropped open as she watched a report come up on screen about the men Loki had killed in the supermarket car park. The headline read, 'Two men found shot in local grocery shop car park. Suspects unknown.'

"Um, Loki..." Alice murmured, still staring at the screen.

Loki looked up at the news, over his book, and a vaguely-interested expression flickered onto his face.

"Well, isn't that interesting," he said blankly.

Alice looked bemusedly at him.

"You realise that they have CCTV cameras inside the shop?"

He said nothing.

"They could see us leaving about the time that they know those guys were murdered. We're _clearly_ suspects. How are we going to explain that away when the police come knocking?"

Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't care if anyone knew what he'd done. The men deserved what they had been given. But Alice _did_ care.

"They're going to contact us once they figure out we were there," she said blankly.

Loki shrugged. He could barely resist smirking. She was stressing herself for no reason and he couldn't help but be amused. She worried too much.

"Urgh, I have to make a phone call," Alice said, frustrated by Loki's lack of interest in the situation.

With that, she left the room. Turning to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialled a number that she hadn't used for a very long time.

"SHIELD," the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hi. It's Alice."

"I know. What can we do for you?"

"I... sort of had a little accident."

"Does it have something to do with the two murdered men in your area?"

Alice frowned. She didn't like how SHIELD monitored her location. She didn't like it one bit and she never had.

"If you already know about it, why are you asking me to explain?"

"Procedure," the voice answered simply.

"Right. Well they attacked me and... _I_ killed them," she said, lying swiftly.

She didn't want them knowing about Loki; for some reason she could see bad things happening if the organisation and the god ever met.

"Anyway, they stabbed me so I had to get out of there before an ambulance was called 'cus, you know..."

"Indeed."

There was a pause.

"We're sending a team to the location."

"Thanks," Alice replied, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Try to be more careful next time, Alice. We can't always clean up your messes."

* * *

Loki heard what she'd said, and he used his magic to hear the other side of the conversation. This was an intriguing development. Apparently Alice knew a group of people that would help her clear up the situation. SHIELD, they were called. This bore further investigation of both the magical and non-magical variety. He was determined to find out more. When she came back to the living room looking slightly relieved, he raised a brow.

"Who are SHIELD?" he asked.

She froze at the question.

"What did you just say?"

"Who are SHIELD?" Loki repeated.

She stared at the ground for a moment, not wanting to look back up at him and give anything away in her eyes.

"How do you know that name?" she cautiously questioned him.

"You were just on the phone to them."

Alice frowned, wondering how he could have known that. Even if he had heard her on the phone, she hadn't said the name aloud.

"Magic, remember?" Loki said, sensing her question.

She didn't stop frowning.

"They're the organisation that made me what I am," was all that she said.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"Not really."

He smirked a little. If Alice was still very much in contact with the organisation that made her into this strange being then she might be even more of an asset to him than he'd originally thought.

"We shall see," was all that Loki said in reply.

* * *

The next day, after making sure that Loki was preoccupied, Alice took a seat on her bed and picked up the cordless phone she kept in there. With a unconscious smile she started pressing keys so that she could make the 'What's up with you?' call to her adopted brother that she made every Monday at twelve o'clock exactly.

"Nice to hear from you, sis. Right on time," Tony said, not even bothering with a hello.

"As usual," she smiled.

"Ever thought about a bit of variety? Maybe calling on a Tuesday? Or a Wednesday?"

"I think you bring enough variety to the table, don't you, Tony?"

"Touché. Besides, trying something new might just be the thing that finally kills you," he added playfully.

"Oh _ha ha_," she replied dryly. "So how are you and Pepper?"

"Good, you know, Pepper's... standing right behind me so I probably shouldn't say anything."

Alice chuckled. She was sure she heard Pepper say something in the background, but she couldn't quite make it out. But before she could ask, Tony carried on.

"But if you wanted to know about what's going on with us then you could read about it on the internet - I'm pretty sure that you'll find we're jetting off to three different places to elope, and somewhere else it says we're already married and expecting twins."

She could hear the disdain for the press in his voice. _That's_ _odd_, she thought. Usually Tony didn't mind the press so much, but apparently he wasn't too fond about them snooping around his and Pepper's relationship. And that was a testament to how much he actually liked her, she knew.

"So what's new with you?" he asked.

"Erm, well... I've kind of met someone... a guy."

"A guy? Now hold on a sec, when did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago actually," she replied, trailing off.

"And you're only bringing this up now?"

"Yeah, well... You get what you get, Tony, you're just lucky I'm telling you at all," she grinned, knowing that her playfulness might irritate him.

"Okay... So tell me about him? Name, age, social security number, credit card details?"

Alice sighed.

"Not this time, Tony. I learnt my lesson the last six times that you set up a full investigation of the guys I was interested in. I'm not even telling you his name, so don't even think about trying to run a background check."

"Worth a try," Tony sighed.

Alice wasn't sure that her adopted brother would actually be able to find anything concrete even if she did tell him about Loki. He was a God, after all; she was pretty sure that there weren't going to be any criminal records on his name. Only myths and legends- though admittedly some of those _were_ quite incriminating.

"So yeah, anyway, he's kind of living with me now."

"Nice to see you taking it slow, sis."

"Yeah, well, unforeseen circumstances... But he's great for me. It's nice to be able to talk to someone unusual."

"Does he know?"

"Well, I accidentally got stabbed one time-"

"Wait-wait, you what?"

"I got stabbed. Nothing serious. He kind of killed the guy who did it though, so I think I kind of owed him an explanation."

"Oh yeah, 'cus he sounds lovely. Murderous on the top of the admirable qualities you want in a guy?"

"Hey, he's alright. Trust me, Tony. I've not been this happy for a long time, he must be at least a little good then."

"Oh, at least a little? Promising, Liss, promising."

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he'd called her Liss, a personal name that only he and Howard Stark had ever used. It was his way of reminding her that he had her best interests at heart. _Tony always was so protective over me_, she thought.

"So are you seeing him then?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, no... I'm just putting him up 'til he gets better."

She had no idea that Loki was not as preoccupied as she had thought and was listening at the door. A smirk caught the corner of his lips. Of course, _he_ knew that there was no possibility of any sort of relationship between them, no matter what she thought.

He loved Sigyn, even if she didn't love him anymore. He would find a way back to her after he had got his revenge. He would convince her that they should always be together. No matter what had happened. No matter what other people had said. They would be together again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it's 5.45am where I am; couldn't sleep and so you lovely people get a chapter from me. :) Happy no sleep Thursday morninggg! :P Only one chapter left now you guys, and then we'll be moving on to the Avengers, dundundunnnnn.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will let me know what you thought! :)**

**Kit xx**


	13. A Proposition

As night fell, Alice departed for her room, leaving Loki alone. He sighed as he heard the muffled click of her door shutting. He had been thinking a lot that day and was somewhat grateful of the silence that being alone provided him with. His mind was still rolling over possible plans to convince Alice to help him get a hold of the Tessaract.

Perhaps using her almost-feelings for him to his advantage would work in his favour. Though Loki wasn't averse to using the woman for his personal gain, he wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with the prospect. If his wife ever found out about that plan then she would put him in a very uncomfortable and compromising position that would likely be extremely painful.

Perhaps he would try a different route. After another sigh, Loki left the room, using a wave of his hand to extinguish the room's light. Then he went to bed, deciding that he would be better off thinking things over there. As he drifted off to sleep, an unusual dream took him in a way that eerily reminded him of when he'd first seen the Tessaract.

* * *

_"Loki Laufeyson."_

_ Loki's eyes followed the figure pacing the rocky area that he now found himself in. The figure was clothed in dark material, with patterns of gold in certain places. His eyes were covered but Loki could distinctly see the blue skin and the odd, inhumanly-shaped hands of the figure._

_ "Indeed..." Loki said. "And you are?"_

_ The Other ignored him and instead said, "We have a proposition for you."_

_ Loki raised an eyebrow. This sounded interesting. If this being had the power to bring him here, what else did he have the power to do?_

_ "We?"_

_ "We."_

_ "I'm listening," Loki said, deciding to first discover what this proposition was before questioning them further._

_ The Other told him that he and his master could provide him with a method for his revenge. They could help him achieve all that he wanted and more. And they could even help him get his wife back. Loki was offered a bargain; if he came to them, then they would help him take Midgard for his own._

_ Loki's lips pressed tightly together. That would give him the revenge against Thor that he craved- and he couldn't resist that. Who needed to bother convincing a woman that could heal herself to help when you were promised a weapon that would ensure that you could take both the Tesseract and Midgard? There was really no choice at all. He knew exactly what he had to do._

* * *

Loki woke up on Midgard again, lying in that strange bed that he had become accustomed to recently. That would be the last time he woke up there, he determined. He pushed himself out of bed and waved a hand, using his magic to put his armour on. Loki paused for a moment; it felt a little odd since he'd been wearing those strange Midgardian clothes for so long.

But more than that, it felt natural. He was Loki, God of Mischief and Lies again. He let out a long and satisfied sigh. Now all he had to do was leave this place and his path to conquer Midgard and get his revenge would be laid out before him. Then everything would be the way that it should be. Then he would have Sigyn at his side, and they would rule the way that they were meant to.

As it was now morning, when he left the room, he went to find Alice. He discovered her reading on the couch and she looked curiously up at Loki as he stood in the doorway, staring silently in her direction.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I must go."

Alice blinked.

"What? You're leaving?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead he just nodded in her direction and turned for the door. _He's leaving?_ she thought, suddenly feeling uneasy. She didn't want him to leave; so many people had disappeared in her life and she'd just become comfortable with having Loki around. Alice followed him outside, frowning.

"Wait, Loki, what's going on?"

He strode further from the house to an open area and she just trailed after him.

He didn't turn back to her as he replied, "There is a way for me to fix everything."

"Fix what? What- why are you-"

"It is the only thing to be done."

"Loki, please. Don't leave," Alice said.

She didn't know why she hated the thought of him leaving so much. She just knew that she'd become accustomed to Loki's presence and the lack of it would be another disappearance from her life. Alice didn't know if she could handle that again. She wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable individual when it came to people leaving her, and she didn't know what would happen to her if he did leave.

"I must."

"Where are you going?" she tried.

He shrugged.

"Where ever I have to go to achieve my revenge."

"Loki, please."

He stared at her. Apparently she cared for him. Just like he'd thought when she'd been on the phone. _Such a shame_, he thought. And was then gone. Alice's injured guest had disappeared, and she was left wondering if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

Two days later, Alice moved out of her New Mexico house. She thought that it felt empty without her extra-terrestrial, Norse God of a house guest- though she supposed that it was just that he'd made her realise that she missed the company.

Her encounter with Loki had been one of chance. It had been interesting; but it was only passing. So was her family admittedly, but Alice had realised that what time she had with what was left of her family should be spent with them. So she packed her things and turned up outside of Stark Tower in front of a bemused Tony and a grinning Pepper.

Alice had only been able to get in touch with Pepper since Tony was away on business, but she was sure that the surprise would be good for Tony. He, apparently, did not think so.

"So clearly that tracking device I fitted on you stopped working," he said, as he was forced to carry three heavy bags up to the top of Stark Tower.

"No, it worked fine," she replied. "Until I ran it over with my car."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother and then shot a smile in Pepper's direction. Things were back to normal again and her encounter with Loki was all but forgotten. All it had done was to remind her of the importance of her family and the fact that she should spend her time amongst them.

She had no idea that her healing encounter with the God of Mischief was only the beginning of the time they would spend together. And she had no idea that she might very well regret offering Loki the helping hand she'd given him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it. Losing Him is now finished, and I'm looking forward to (finally) reuniting Loki and Sigyn in the next part of this story. :D I will post the start of the next story in the Avengers category, and it will be called 'Not So Easily Broken'. Our good ol' couple will be back together in the first chapter, so have no fear- however, I would love to know what you think of this chapter and this story overall. Please do let me know. :)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
